This invention relates to vibration densitometers, and more particularly to a well in which a densitometer probe can be contained in a manner to increase the densitometer accuracy over a wider density and vibrational frequency range.
In the past, the density versus frequency characteristic curves of vibration densitometers have followed a known law over certain ranges, but have had abrupt changes at one or more points. These abrupt changes have made it virtually impossible to calibrate beyond the said point or points. The accuracy and range of prior art vibration densitometers have thus been limited.